


Trust Me, If You Can

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [35]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Abby's phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number just as she was leaving History.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1421
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Trust Me, If You Can

Abby's phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number just as she was leaving History. It said simply, _Your daughter is safe - AJC._

She stumbled, half frozen with sudden fear. She hadn't even known Izzie was danger.

Dr Device came up behind her, saw her face and steered her gently to one side. "Is something wrong?"

"My - my kid. Just a text." _Who are you?_ she sent, sharp and urgent.

A brief pause. Almost a hesitation. Then, _Best known as Dr Crowley. Your ex tried to take her. Izzie escaped. Now in my greenhouse. Safe._

She remembered the man snapping viciously at the group discussing Dear Anthony's reality (or lack of it). Now he had her daughter, and she was supposed to think Izzie was safe with him? And Sarah was prowling around after Izzie as well? "I need to get to the greenhouse."

"Dr Crowley's?"

"Yes." The word came out filled with doubt and wariness before she could stop it.

Dr Device only smiled briefly. "You'll be fine. Your child too. He is not what he says he is." She added quick, easy, directions.

Abby thanked her, trying not to let her disbelief show, and followed the directions at a near run, finally skidding to a halt by the greenhouse door. Izzie was _laughing_. She forced her breathing steadier, as if she hadn't been rushing, and pushed open the door.

The man in black said something to the small child in front of him and she turned, delighted.

"Mamma! You came!"

Abby scooped Izzie up and clung to her.

The man - Dr Crowley - draped one arm loosely along the back of the bench and regarded them, even as a second small child popped up from behind him. He was as tall and thin as she recalled, wearing tight black clothes and sunglasses, even inside. His red hair gleamed in fiery contrast to the rest of him, and he moved and sat with a casual insolence she would have thought he'd have grown out of at his age. He said, "You made it here, then." Dry, terse, curt, on the cusp of rudeness, but without the snap or the edge she'd heard before.

She snapped back, "Yes. Why here?"

Izzie lifted her head from Abby's shoulder. "Mom tried to get me back, but my friend Jess," she waved a hand at the other little girl, "said she knew where to hide."

"Jess has been here before," Dr Crowley filled in dryly. "She apparently thought I'm a protector, and this is a safe place."

_Safe_? With _him_?

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you were in that group saying Dr Fell's husband isn't real, weren't you?" His mouth twitched in what might charitably be called amusement. "I swear he could stand right in front of some of them and they wouldn't realise. Still, St Anthony is the patron saint of all things lost. I'm sure his namesake will turn up when necessary."

Abby felt as if he'd knocked all the breath out of her. "Uh... What about Sarah? My ex... If she's trying to get Izzie, I should-"

"I'll handle her." The edge was back in his voice, but not, thankfully, aimed at her. "You get Izzie safe."

Abby stared, holding Izzie tighter. "But- You're not- We're not- _Why_?"

He regarded her for a long moment, dark lenses hiding his eyes. "Call it - solidarity," he said at last. "Some things are worth losing. Hearts. False assumptions." He paused a moment, and she thought he dropped his gaze to Izzie before he added more quietly, "Deadnames."

Abby went cold as she realised that he knew. He knew more than he had ever let on, and questions clogged in her throat.

He shifted, stretching out a leg with a grimace, then seemed to come to a decision. "You trusted me to give you a lift, once," he said quietly. "Trust me again now, if you can."

"That was you? With...?"

"Yep." 

Abby could only stare as realisation set in.


End file.
